One R01 studies mechanisms of atherogenicity of triglyceride-rich lipoproteins (TGRLP) during the postprandial state in women and men, African-Americans and Caucasians. At present, we are attempting to recruit African-Americans for the study, since the majority of our volunteers have been Caucasian or other races, or have in the case of African-American women volunteers had hematocrits too low to be drawn for the volume of blood we require. African-American men volunteers were very few. Another R01 focuses on characterization and cloning of the human monocyte-macrophage receptor for TGRLPs. Both R01s study basic cellular mechanisms relevant to heart disease.